


Everyone Wants Something

by honestlykorrathough



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlykorrathough/pseuds/honestlykorrathough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira and Bataar take a sexy break from their Unification campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Wants Something

Baatar flopped his body on the bed with loud sigh. "Why can't that bull-headed Minister just agree to our terms already? We've been back and fourth with compromises three times!" 

Kuvira chuckled dryly to herself as she kicked off her leather boots. "Leave it be. We need the materials his province ships out, and he won't agree until he gets the terms he wants. Everyone wants something Baatar. Best remember that." 

Baatar lifted himself on his elbows giving her a cheeky grin, "Is there anything you want at the moment maybe?" 

Kuvira rose one perfect eyebrow at his suggestion as she calmly began metalbending the various parts of her armor away. "If you're willing to agree to my terms, then yes. There is something I want from you" 

Baatar moved to rise from the bed, but a hard shove to his chest made sure he stayed still. 

"Of course I agree. What is it you want, love?" 

Kuvira fell heavily on Baatar, making the bed bounce slightly. "To hear you scream", she purred. 

Kuvira moved to straddle her fiance, a very common position for the both of them, and began kissing Baatar hard. He groaned and his hands moved eagerly to undress his Great Uniter, but her hands roughly gripped his wrist and held them to the bed. 

Wasting no time, she began gyrating her hips against his pelvis, already feeling his bulge against her. She stopped the kiss, and rose her brow once again, still hovering close to Baatar's face.  
"Already?" she said with a hint of amusement. His face flushed lightly as he groaned, bucking his hips into hers hoping to distract her. 

"Fine you baby. I guess I'll speed this up." Kuvira tried to hide her smile as she slowly unbuckled Baatar's uniform trousers. She shifted to the side, hugging Baatar with her body. 

He wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her closer as she began to teasingly trail a finger down from his belly button. Kuvira was then holding his large member in her hand squeezing and pumping slowly. He gasped and turned his head to kiss Kuvira more, a gesture she welcomed. 

If she were honest, Kuvira was greatly surprised the first time she was with Baatar. He was certainly not they type to brag about the size of his sex, yet she hadn't expected him to be so...well-equipped. 

Baatar's lips went slack against Kuvira's and she knew he was almost there. 

"Hmm not yet." She murmured in a low growl against his neck. Making sure he heard her, she stopped her ministrations and dragged her nails up Baatar's finely muscled abdomen. 

Baatar groaned, "Hnng fine." 

Satisfied with his obedience she continued to pleasure Baatar with her hand. She had control of every second. But a few moments passed and Baatar's thighs were clenched again and his hips moving erratically. 

"Please Kuvira. Please" he whinnied. 

Kuvira hummed to herself, pretending to be in deep thought. Baatar already felt the heat in his stomach boil over and become unbearable, yet he tried to hold back, waiting for Kuvria's permission. 

Knowing he couldn't possible hold on any longer she sung "I suppose." and not a second later Baatar flung his head against the sheets and groaned Kuvira's name loudly. She held the base of his shaft as the orgasm rocked through him and his hips raised from the bed. His cum shot across his toned abdomen and some of it spilled over onto Kuvira's fist. She grinned as she drug her fingers through the release that sprayed on his stomach. 

Baatar was panting and smiling fondly when he rolled his body over Kuvira's, pressing light kisses to her nose. 

"Your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Feel free to leave comments and check out my other works as well.


End file.
